


i've come to sleep with you

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: “Julian?” slurs Babe, voice still thick with drowsiness. “What’re you doin’ here?”“I wanna sleep with you,” Julian replies, the words leaving his mouth before he can even think of how they might sound.





	i've come to sleep with you

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

He’s probably lucky that he doesn’t get kneed in the stomach the second he slides into bed with him. Babe is a notoriously restless sleeper, somewhere between a marathon runner and an acrobat. Not only does he snore, he writhes, he kicks, and he hogs all the blankets.

There is no reason Julian should want to sneak into his bed in the middle of the night, yet here he is.

To his credit, he manages not to wake Babe until he’s already curled up beneath the covers – and even then, it’s the iciness of his feet which actually disturbs him. A small shift alerts Julian to the fact that Babe is no longer asleep; and, two seconds later, his bedmate jolts in surprise.

Babe’s eyes – suddenly very wide, and very confused – blink owlishly at him in the darkness. Julian offers a close-lipped smile.

“Julian?” slurs Babe, voice still thick with drowsiness. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“I wanna sleep with you,” Julian replies, the words leaving his mouth before he can even think of how they might sound. It hits them both at the same time; Babe springs up, bug-eyed, while Julian buries his face in his pillow and groans.

“Uhh… I’m, I’m flattered?” Babe’s voice comes out as no more than a squeak. “But I _really_ think we should set the boundaries of our friendship before we think of taking it to that level –”

“Not like _that._ I mean. _No._ No thanks.” It’s too late for Julian to bother being coherent. He’s sleep deprived, a little on edge, and Babe sitting up has pulled most of the blankets off him again. (He’s starting to wonder if he wouldn’t have been better of sleeping with Bill; then he remembers that Bill’s a light sleeper, and wakes up punching.) “‘M just tired. I heard a weird noise.”

Babe’s half-asleep brain struggles to make sense of this. “So… you came to me?”

“For protection.” Julian wraps his arms around Babe, forcing him to lie back down; then, for good measure, he presses up against his body. Babe feels like a human radiator, and Julian is perfectly fine with being a leech for warmth if that’s how it has to be. “Your face’ll scare off any monster who tries to start anything. Now go back to sleep, huh?”

It doesn’t take much to convince Babe to relax again, melting back against the bed with drowsy ease. His arms loop around Julian’s torso, hugging him like a teddy bear; he allows the smaller man to press his face against his collar, and doesn’t even whine when Julian’s hair tickles his chin. This isn’t the first time they’ve slept together (memories of that awful week in February when their heat gave out and Babe, Julian, Bill, and Spina all had to dogpile for warmth come to mind), so they’ve got a routine down by now. Babe knows that Julian needs to sleep on his stomach, so he shifts so Julian can splay across him. Julian knows Babe needs to hug something while he sleeps, and this works in his favor.

“You came into my room,” Babe eventually mutters, voice syrupy with sleep, “at four AM… to cuddle?”

It wasn’t that simple – Julian actually did hear a really weird noise – but now that Babe puts it like that, the idea sounds as silly as it does inspired. “Yeah,” he huffs. “Guess I did.”

Babe doesn’t say anything else. He just hugs Julian a little tighter, exhaling a sigh against the top of his head. Content, Julian allows the beating of Babe’s heart to lull him into a gentle sleep.


End file.
